


Day 1 - Your Favorite Color

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November, and i still can't tag!!, and so it begins, me sobbing: i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc finds blue in a lot of things. The sky. Flowers in the park. Water in the river.Nathaniel's eyes.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Day 1 - Your Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> so it begins

Marc glanced over to Nathaniel as they sat in the park working. The artist thought it would be a good idea to switch locations to get creative juices flowing. 

His gaze landed on Nathaniel's unbidden eye. Immediately, his mind started diving into poetry about it. Blue like the sea, an ocean he could drown in and wouldn't complain about.

Marc jolted as Nathaniel snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Are you okay? You've just been staring for a while."

"Sorry, just staring at your eyes. Eye, technically?" Marc stumbled over his words, "They're pretty."

Nathaniel blushed, looking down, "You think so?"

Marc hummed in agreement, "Blue represents a lot of things. Loyalty comes to mind." He rested his head on Nathaniel's shoulder, "I think that fits you."

Nathaniel smiled, "Oh really? What else does blue represent?"

"Um, wisdom in some cases, I think."

Nathaniel snickered, "So like the total opposite of me."

Marc pouted, "Don't say that."

The artist stared back at him, "Marc, I'm failing science. I thought you were Ladybug when I first met you. I'm pretty dumb."

Marc frowned, sitting back, "Hey, academic success is dumb anyways."

"Says Mr. 'A-B Honor Roll'," Nathaniel teased back. 

Marc flicked his forehead, "Say you're not dumb."

"What?-"

" _ Say it _ ."

Nathaniel stared at Marc, something like awe twinkling in his eye, before he laughed, "I'm not dumb."

Marc preened. "Good. Remember that." He pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's forehead, eliciting giggles from both boys.

If no work got done that afternoon, that was a secret between the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Nathmarc Discord Server!! Join us!! We have exclusive kiwibon art >:)) https://discord.gg/cVTTGpj


End file.
